Hey sugar, take a walk on the wild side
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: La chica que es Luna Lovegood es más que pelucas, chapas de unicornios y goticas de vodka. Es también algo de indiferencia. Y algo de sal en casi todo lo que toca. /Harry&Luna.


**harry potter © JK Rowling.**

* * *

**advertencia:** universo alterno. (WHAT. Lo sé) errores ortográficos, tildes que van y vienen. harry pottter en **ua** es horrible, pero no tengo ideas decentes para escribir en el canon, so...

para **brielle**, que entiende todo lo que escribo y toda la música en ella (incluso la que está entre líneas)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Life's too short to even care at all.  
I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control.  
These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me.  
**Young the Giant.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luna solía colocarse hasta tres pares de calcetines en un día de verano. Luna utilizaba aretes de bananas. Y entonces yo me la encontraba y no podía dejar de ver esos aretes y Luna sonreía y me decía, Harry Potter, ¿te quieres comer mis orejas, acaso? Y yo mandaba hondo y negaba y decía cosas como, son de plástico, Luna y eso era todo. Luna tenía el cabello larguísimo y hubo un día en que lo vi caer hasta los tobillos y creí ver monos saltando entre su cascada rubia como lianas, comiendo bananas de plástico y cantando Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. Y entonces yo parpadeaba y me decía, uff, este calor me está matando y eso era todo. Luna traía un collar de corchos de cerveza y yo me dije, Harry Potter, ésta chica es rarísima. Luna era la chica que tenía de mascota un caracol al que llamaba Ringo porque decía que su caracol sonreía igualitico que su tocayo el Beatle. Yo le decía, Luna, es un caracol y no sabía si era que estaba negando lo obvio o simplemente le gustaba tocarme los cojones. Luna suspiraba dramáticamente y decía, Harry Potter, por supuesto que es un caracol, ¿por quién me tomas? Y yo, siendo un chico normal y con unas gafas ridículas, pensaba seriamente, pues por una lunática. No lo decía en voz alta, porque tampoco es que fuera un obtuso insensible, por supuesto. Pero el sentimiento era el mismo que el de un obtuso insensible y eso es algo que las chicas saben reconocer con su tercer ojo, vete tú a saber. Luna Lovegood me sonrió por primera vez en la vida y luego dijo, Harry Potter, tienes unas gafas muy chistosas. Yo me sonrojé y carraspeé. Luna era la chica que se burló de mis gafas educadamente.

Luna olía a frutas tropicales y los lunes a mermelada de frambuesa y los domingos a jabón. Luna era la chica de la licorería 24 Horas en la esquina dónde el semáforo siempre estaba en verde. Luna era la chica que contaba los sorbos que tomaba y los que regaba al suelo en nombre de su mamá y de aquel gato que lo atropelló la buseta que pasaba por la Iglesia los domingos por la tarde y los lunes por la mañana por el puteadero más famoso. Luna era la chica que me llamaba Harry Potter y me decía, Harry Potter, qué lindo día, ¿no? Y yo miraba el cielo insulso y corriente y decía, simplemente es martes, Luna y ella me observaba por primera vez en el día y me preguntaba con esa voz de pez de acuario, ¿por qué te gustan los datos irrelevantes, Harry Potter? Y yo me quedaba pestañeando por un minuto, tal vez, calculando la rapidez que le tomaba a la cabeza de Luna en hacer una respuesta que me dejara boqueando tontamente. Y entonces yo entornaba los ojos, porque estás siendo ridículo. Luna era la chica que se sabía todas las respuestas pero que prefería responder en los exámenes con más preguntas. Luna era la chica a la que la saludaban con un qué tal lunática y la despedían con un, que tengas una linda tarde, perra loca. Luna era la chica que se colocaba chapas de unicornios en las hombreras de sus vestidos. Luna era la chica que observaba con fascinación los empaques de los dulces. Luna era la chica que decía verdades disfrazadas con la sintaxis de Cummings, que mentía al mundo con comentarios sobre la comida del instituto, que supuestamente era toda una conspiración del gobierno para oprimirnos. Luna era la chica que estaba más sola que una tumba bajo el mar, pero Luna era la chica que sabía respirar bajo el agua.

Y yo no sabía cómo sentirme con todo eso. Quiero decir, imagíname, con quince años, unas gafas que me habían generado burlas míticas incluso en mi casa, con unos pantalones normales y una camiseta a rayas que cada año me quedaba más pequeña. Yo no sabía cómo encajar a Luna en mi mundo, no encontraba los bordes que hacían lindos clicks con los míos. Y es que a mí me iban más las pelirrojas. Me iba más la cerveza que el vodka. Me iba más la seguridad de los tópicos comunes. Me iba más Ginny que Luna. Pero también me iba mucho más Lily Cole, pelirroja y estrambótica, pequeña y febril, y yo me encontraba pensándola perfectamente cuando Luna se recorría los brazos con los dedos, con la mirada perdida en las letras de Velvet Underground. Luna era Lily Cole los domingos por la mañana cuando el cielo era de un azul desvaído y en las tardes de los lunes sin sabor y Ginny, la sombra de Ginny no tenía la forma de Lily Cole, de la chica que se llamaba Luna Lovegood. Y fue en ese momento cuando me dije, Harry Potter, a qué molesta conclusión has llegado.

Hubo un tiempo en que vi cosas fantásticas. Ese fue el tiempo en que me quedaba dormido sobre la tarea, con John Lennon cantando Across The Universe desde los bafles de mi computador, pensando en la chica que era Luna y en sus zapatos de brillantina roja. Ese fue el tiempo en que mordía mis lapiceros pensando vagamente sobre la segunda guerra mundial y sobre si Luna se habría acordado de mí cuando observaba el semáforo defectuoso sin pestañear. Preguntándome si también sus bragas eran de unicornios y esas maricaditas que a Luna le encantaban. Pero luego bufaba y me decía, concéntrate en lo importante, Harry, en la maldita redacción; y eso era todo. Adiós, adiós a Luna Lovegood y a sus ojos extravagantes mirándome con sus braguitas made in china y su sudor sabor a coctel blue hawaii, en un cama bañada de queso y semen de adolescente precoz, en una habitación con las ventanas manchadas de caca de pájaro, en una casa en el 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey.

Yo era Harry Potter y estaba algo así como enamorado de Luna Lovegood, de sus uñas azul eléctrico y de ese caracol que tocaba A Day In The Life, que se removía sobre su baba cada vez que Luna daba toquecitos al vidrio de su casa, deseándole buenos días y regando unas goticas de vodka y migajas de pan a su alrededor. Luego ella se cambiaba la ropa interior y se ponía un pantalón que no sé si era verde o gris, la blusa de la pijama y encima una chaqueta de algún traje que probablemente era de su padre, de aquel tiempo cuando él estaba algo así como cuerdo y joven y vivo. Y luego salía a la calle, al mundo y miraba con los ojos de helio a los letreros, la propaganda política, los grafitis, las señales de tránsito, las antenas de radio y a veces sonreía, su rostro abriéndose como una planta carnívora en la selva y cuando me veía, Luna sonreía como si yo fuera el mismísimo Santa Claus. Ese fue el tiempo cuando no me daba pena andar con ella, cuando ya no me importaba encontrarle lógica a lo que Luna decidiera colocarse en las orejas o en las muñecas o en los tobillos o en la cabeza.

Paseamos por el muelle. Yo le conté que me gustaba pasar tiempo con mis amigos, tomar cerveza y jugar futbol como un poseso. Que me gustaba Los Rolling Stones. Ella no parecía sorprendida y yo pensé, ¿y si le parezco aburrido? Intenté aplastarme el pelo pero ella dijo inmediatamente que le gustaba y entonces yo paré. Le pregunté si odiaba algo. Luna se miró los zapatos y luego a mí con una expresión de completa concentración. Luego rió y no sé, que a mí el estomago se me estrujo. Luego ella dijo que no le gustaba el frío en su casa, pero que le gustaba afuera. Que no le gustaban los gatos pero que sí le gustaban cuando saltaban en los tejados, porque le recordaba al sonido que hacía su padre con los pies cada vez que se levantaba a la media noche, buscando el fantasma de su esposa con una lupa y un corazón enfermo, edulcorado con pastillas para dormir. Su voz no era triste –porque Luna nunca estaba triste. Solo algo desteñida. Cómo el cielo en los lunes a las seis de la mañana- y yo me encontré sintiéndome mal, porque su vocecita había removido la grama de las lápidas de mis padres. El mar estaba tranquilo y yo esperaba el momento en que una ola enorme se alzara y nos comiera, nos arrastrara hasta el suelo marino, dónde Luna convivía con sus peces maravillosos y fantásticos, en dónde yo hallaría algo de consuelo. Una ola con un nombre común pero que yo no me atrevía a pronunciar, porque ella se llamaba Luna Lovegood y a mi me parecía que esa chica se debía observar tras un cristal, fascinado y algo temeroso, no tocarla suave y húmedo en una costa cálida y salina, tan fácil y corriente, tan terrenal. Y es que yo todavía no me creía estar caminando al lado de la chica con el apellido más bonito en Inglaterra. Yo era Harry Potter. Y ella una criatura en Neptuno.

Luego fuimos a su casa. La vi poner Venus in Furs, sentarse en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, la vi pelar un banano con concentración absoluta y la vi llegar a los bordes de su ser con una serenidad envidiable. A veces Luna me gustaba muchísimo. A veces me sacaba de casillas por ser Luna. A veces solo quería observarla con miedo y amor. A veces sólo quería hablar sobre escarabajos y los colores de los días. Pero ese día yo estaba jugando con las partes de esa ola sin nombre. Daban vueltas entre mis dedos y caían en mi boca, dejando un camino seco y salino. Quería tocarla y meterle la lengua tímidamente y quizás, confirmar si sus braguitas made in china eran de sirenitas y unicornios, cómo yo creía. Mandé hondo. Uff, ese calor me estaba matando. Me acerqué tentativamente porque no quería asustarla –y a saberse qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza- o algo así. Me incliné sobre su cuerpecito oloroso a algas y a vodka y a algodón de azúcar y a jabón y la besé y le metí la lengua justo cuando mis gafas resbalaron sobre mi nariz. Solté el aire y el calor me apretó el pecho. O tal vez era esa ola. Luna se dejó hacer, se dejó arrastrar a la tierra y al calor que emanaba el núcleo de planeta, del que hervía adentro mío como una moto sin frenos, sin tiquete de regreso, solo hacía adelante, rápido y casi violento, esperando estrellarse contra una pared, contra las caderas de la chica que era Luna Lovegood.

La quise. Lo hice cómo nunca pensé que lo haría. Tatareé Pale Blue Eyes cuando hacía unos huevos revueltos. Luego Luna se me acercó y tras probar la leche de hace tres días, me dijo que se iría de expedición a las montañas de yo no sé qué con un grupo de tíos que había conocido por internet, en una página que defendía el derecho de los animales a reproducirse en su hábitat natural. Lo cuento así tal cuál como me dijo, porque me pareció una broma de muy mal gusto. Le dije que la acompañaría pero entonces ella abrió más los ojos y con una expresión genuina me dijo que no podía, porque yo no era parte del grupo. Así tal cuál. Vete al carajo, Luna, mascullé y luego me fui indignado, pero a mitad de camino me devolví por los huevos y me llevé la cacerola. Estaba completamente disgustado y pensando cosas cómo, y la ves ahí, tan santa, tan inocente y es una completa- claro, me detenía ahí porque me atragantaba con los huevos. Yo era un tipo normal, con una cicatriz bastante chistosa fruto de una situación oscura y que creía conocer a Luna Lovegood. La verdad es que de tanto imaginarla, había olvidado su cualidad más detestable y bonita: su brutal honestidad de tono fácil y estoy seguro –ahora, luego de haberlo arruinado- de que si la intención de Luna era irse a hacer una orgía con un montón de desconocidos, me lo hubiera dicho.

Ella no era de ocultar secretos pero yo, acostumbrado a que todo el mundo lo hiciera, esperé que fuera exactamente igual a los demás. Harry Potter El Idiota. Me sentí mal y pensé que además de haber sido un idiota, también me había comido el desayuno de Luna. Igual, tampoco es que le fuera a molestar. Entré de nuevo (estaba sentando en las escaleras que daban a la calle, con un malhumor digno de Ron, pero sin todo ese rojo aturdidor) y la encontré echándose un grueso delineador en frente de un pequeño espejo que colgaba en la alacena bajo las escaleras. Carraspeé y me olvidé por un momento de lo que le iba a decir al verla maquillarse de esa manera. Parecía irse a una fiesta de un club satánico o algo así. Cómo estuvieron los huevos, me preguntó cortésmente. Algo salados, respondí confundido. Siguió delineándose el otro ojo y yo retomé mi hilo inicial. Una parte de mí aún seguía cabreado, pero supongo que lo ha estado desde que empecé a fijarme en Luna. Como sea. Eh, siento haber sido un imbécil, Luna, ya sabes, puedes irte con esos tipos a la montaña a-; entorné los ojos. Luna se envaró y me miró con sus ojos sombreados exageradamente. Sonrió levemente y supe que iba a decir algo perturbadoramente cierto.

Sí… bueno, a veces eres algo imbécil, Harry Potter, ¡aunque está bien! Creo que es por tener esa cicatriz tan ridícula. Abrió más los ojos y me dio la espalda, para seguir mirándose en ese pequeño espejo. Típica Luna. Después de sentirme menos mierda (y luego de haber olvidado las imágenes mentales de ese febril y blanquísimo cuerpo siendo manoseado por otros tipos en el frío barro de una montaña), pregunté por su repentino maquillaje. Luna se emocionó a su manera y me dijo que ese día quería ser Lou Reed. Sonreí maravillado. ¿Qué soy yo, Nico? Pregunté a la ligera. Luna se giró y me sonrió con algo que yo deduje que era picardía escondida tras una capa de inocente asombro. NO, protesté inmediatamente y terminé mascullando cosas cómo esto es una mierda Luna, parezco un travesti y cosas así. La muy maldita logró colocarme una peluca rubia y yo no pude decirle nada porque… bueno, así es cómo funciona nuestra relación: yo la hiero y luego acepto a regañadientes su venganza, porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo, que no los confunda su constante expresión de asombro genuino.

A las cinco, Elvis Presley tocaba HeartBreak Hotel mientras sentía el torso de Luna deslizarse entre mis manos. Todo estaba borroso (no traía mis gafas) y se me hacía que su ombligo era un cráter en la luna, esa que estaba a kilómetros de las babitas que le dejaba en su vientre y en sus pronunciadas costillas. Y era como decía Alex Turner, _even when you know the way it's gonna blow, It's hard to get around the wind_. Su olorcillo a sal y algas seguía salpicándome en la nariz y la criatura fantástica que era Luna Lovegood se deshacía sobre mi cuerpo como cubos de azúcar en una taza de café.

Encontré una manera de querer sin colocarme los zapatos.

**.**

**.**

En Octubre, Luna fue Edie Sedgwick. Y esta vez no objetó absolutamente nada cuando yo no quise ser Bob Dylan.


End file.
